


Both

by 61wisampa



Series: SayoTsuguPochi Series [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: “Sayo-san...”She couldn't believe it. Five years of being together, and Sayo couldn't believe that Tsugumi would ever ask her the dreaded question that she's asking now.With an angry pout, Tsugu asks again, “Me or the dog?”





	Both

If anyone had asked Sayo five years ago what she'd imagine she would be doing today, she would've probably answered something about music and Roselia. They would be competing in the Future World Fes, or maybe have even won it. They'll be known in Japan and soon, the whole world for their music, not some agency's poor sell outs, but their own music. It didn't matter where she'd be, or how the other aspects of her life would become. What was important was her music, and that's it.

She never would've thought she'd be sitting on her apartment floor, watching her girlfriend of nearly five years feed her dog a birthday cake, while she gripped the tiny ring box inside her hoodie pocket.

Life works in strange ways sometimes.

“Do you like that, Pochi?” Tsugumi adorably coos at Sayo's dog. There's a big smile on her face as her Shi-Poo barks in response. “I'm so glad! I made sure to add extra carrots for you. Good thing you didn't get your mom's eating habits.”

Sayo frowns at her girlfriend's words. “Carrots are terrible.”

Tsugumi giggles, smiling at Sayo with a playful glint in her eyes. “At least Pochi eats all of his vegetables. I'm sure he's much healthier than you are.”

“He eats anything. Just last week, he ate my left slipper. There's no way a slipper is healthier than anything I eat.”

“You're a good boy that doesn't eat junk food, aren't you, Pochi? And you love the carrots I give you.”

Sayo sighs, choosing not to reply to that. While her dog does eat anything offered to him, he seems to know not to eat fries that she offers (which she usually doesn't) and yet beg for any carrots that she has on her plate. So even though she hates the evil vegetable, she tends to buy food with carrots, knowing that Pochi would love it.

The fact that Tsugumi had bought Pochi a carrot pillow for his third birthday last year, and that it is now her dog's favourite thing, is a testament of how much her girlfriend has a say on her son's diet.

Yes, he is her son. Deal with it.

While the sight of her cute girlfriend pampering her cute dog is one of her favourite things, Sayo is a little too preoccupied by the box in her grasp. She's had it for almost a month now, having bought it one day when she was browsing for a suitable present for Pochi. She passed by a jewellery store, one that she's seen multiple times before but has never paid much attention to, and yet, for some reason, she had found herself entering it.

Maybe it was because Tsugumi loved stars, but seeing the ring with a simple star shaped gem on it immediately reminded her of the girl. It's only after she bought it that she realized what buying a ring for her long term girlfriend could mean.

She isn't proud to admit it, but she freaked out, calling the first person she could think of that could help her with her dilemma.

She ended up calling Yukina.

* * *

 

In retrospect, Sayo should've probably called Lisa. No, she should've definitely called Lisa. She's the one who is more emotionally capable after all, but… Yukina had been the one to propose to Lisa a few years ago so Sayo considered that she may have a better understanding of what Sayo was going through.

Or maybe she was just making up excuses for not thinking of Lisa first.

They met up ata cafe near the studio they now frequently rehearse in. It was before band practice, and Sayo needed to talk to someone before then or else she'd be distracted and completely useless later. So when Yukina cut to the pleasantries to ask her what was wrong, she blurted everything out, getting redder with each sentence until she realized she was rambling and just showed Yukina the ring she bought for Tsugumi.

“So you're going to propose to Hazawa-san?” Yukina had asked after seeing the ring, the yellow box containing it now in the middle of the table between them. “Congratulations. Also, it's about time.”

“Thank you—wait, t-that's not it!” Sayo slammed her palms onto the table while Yukina merely raised an eyebrow in response. “I wasn't even thinking of proposing, and now I have this ring I want to give to her which, I agree, makes it seem like I want to propose but in all honesty, it hasn't even crossed my mind!”

“So you don't plan on making an honest woman out of Hazawa-san?”

“I d-didn't say that!”

“So you _are_ planning on proposing?”

“No! I'm not! I'm...” Sayo realized just how wrong that had sounded and immediately stopped, because it wasn't as if she didn't want to marry Tsugumi. She absolutely did… but has she thought of actually doing it in the very near future? No, she hasn't. Although, they don't really have to get married right away if she does propose. Stay engaged for a few years before getting married like Yukina and Lisa. And while Sayo would like nothing more than to commit herself to Tsugumi for the rest of her life… was she ready for it?

Sayo buried her face into her arms as she slumped down on the table. She thought she had been over her silly insecurities years ago, and yet, when it mattered the most, they all came crashing back on her.

Yukina seemed to be content on watching Sayo have an emotional break down, but in a way, Sayo was relieved. She didn't think she had enough mental capacity to think of a possible proposal that she may not be ready for. Actually, she wasn't even sure why she was freaking out. Why was she so scared of the idea of proposing to the love of her life?

“Minato-san,” Sayo straightens up, looking at her leader and friend, and most importantly, someone who has most likely gone through this before. “What was it that made you decide to propose to Imai-san?”

Yukina, who was taking a sip of her overly sweet coffee, paused and put her cup down elegantly. “It's simple really. I've spent most of my life with Lisa by my side, and when I realized I want the same for the rest of it, I asked her.”

“But how did you know it was the right time? That you were both ready for it?” Sayo asked, playing with her thumbs nervously. It's a habit that she got from Tsugumi, and the thought of the girl both calmed her and made her more nervous, if that were possible. “Imai-san said yes to you the first time, but what if it doesn't happen like that? On the other hand, Tomoe-san has proposed to Yamabuki-san three times already, and she keeps saying no because she says she's not ready.”

“I don't think we were ready either, Sayo,” Yukina looked at Sayo with a small smile. Sayo frowned at her response, and it only made Yukina giggle. “Lisa and I weren't ready when I proposed, which is why we only got married after four years. Marriage is one thing, Sayo. That is certainly something that you both need to be prepared for in more ways than just emotionally. But promising to be by your person's side forever? That just needs certainty, and I think you're very certain.”

Sayo's gaze dropped to her hands, and beyond it, was the ring that she showed Yukina carefully perched in the yellow ring box that she asked specifically because it was Tsugumi's favourite colour.

She could think of a hundred things that she'd have to adjust to if she and Tsugumi moved in together. Tsugumi would move into her place, because she was still rooming with Uehara-san until graduation. Sayo would need to clear out half of her closet or buy a drawer for Tsugumi's clothes. She would need to rearrange her furniture to accommodate Tsugumi's keyboard and numerous books. Plus, she'd have to buy actual pans, because while Sayo knew how to cook for herself, she's very limited to one-pan recipes for one person (which kind of annoys Tsugumi whenever she comes over to make them dinner).

There are big things, like learning to live with another person full time, and there are little things, like knowing how exactly Tsugumi wants the toilet paper to be positioned, but Sayo found that she wouldn't really mind, having to change her well-crafted routines, if it meant Tsugumi would be with her for the rest of her life.

Sayo smiled, gently taking the ring box and closing it shut. “Thank you, Minato-san. I understand now.”

There was a brief smile on Yukina's face before she schooled her expression to one of strict approval. “Very well. I trust you know how to proceed?”

“Yes.”

“Go on then. Do what your heart tells you.”

“…that is surprisingly cheesy, Minato-san.”

“And you were surprisingly flustered this whole meeting.”

“…I won't tell Imai-san if you don't tell Tsugumi.”

“...deal.”

* * *

 

“What's that frown for?” Sayo blinks as Tsugumi comes into her focus. Tsugumi's thumb is pressed against her forehead, rubbing circles to smoothen the crinkle there. Tsugu has this adorable worried pout on her face and Sayo can't help but smile at it. “You seemed deep in thought just a second ago.”

“It's nothing.” Sayo grabs the hand pressed against her and brings it down to kiss the knuckles. Tsugumi blushes lightly, and Sayo pulls her into an embrace, making the girl sit across her lap. “Should I be jealous that Pochi's cake is bigger than mine? I bet that would be enough for him until tomorrow.”

“Your cake was bigger last year, but you refused to let anyone else have a piece because you said, and I quote _'it's a labour of love from Tsugumi and I refuse to let anyone else have some of that love'_.” Tsugumi lightly pokes her sides, making her jump. “You got a really bad stomach ache the next day for trying to eat the entire thing. Of course I made a smaller one this year.”

“I can exercise restraint.”

“Says the person who also ate my order of large fries last time we went out to eat.”

“I said I _can_ exercise restraint, not that I do.”

Tsugumi giggles, and it makes Sayo smile as she watches her girlfriend's happy face. The box in her pocket burns as she imagines her future like this; mornings with Tsugumi in her arms, and every meal shared between the two of them; days when Sayo no longer dreads the night, because they won't have to part by the end of it. Sayo imagines little spats over what to have for dinner, or who should wash the dishes next. There would be times when Tsugumi's playlist will inevitably play on her mini speakers, and Sayo would be irritated because, while she appreciates all types of music, she detests Tsugumi's pop music playlists. Tsugumi's tastes on rock music is spot on, but with pop, she's okay with anything that's catchy. It will drive Sayo mad, but she'd endure it, because Tsugumi looks very adorable while dancing to pointless electronic beats.

The more she thinks about it, the more enticing the idea of proposing to Tsugumi becomes. It'll take a while before they're ready to actually get married, but knowing, with absolute certainty, that Tsugumi will be hers forever? Sayo doesn't hate the thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Tsugumi asks, and it's her warm breath on Sayo's neck that takes her out of her stupor.

Sayo angles her head to meet Tsugumi's gaze. There is a small smile on her face, and Sayo thinks that maybe Tsugumi feels as content as she does. She swiftly leaves a peck on Tsugumi's nose, before answering, “Just some things.”

Tsugumi holds her gaze. “Like what?”

“Like...” Sayo pauses, looking for the right words to say. After a moment, she realizes that this could be the perfect time to present Tsugumi with the ring. She's carried it around everywhere since she got it, partly because she's a little paranoid that Tsugumi might accidentally stumble upon it, and partly because she's hoping to just find herself at the right moment.

While Sayo knows Tsugumi deserves a big proposal, one with grand gestures and flowers and maybe with Sayo wooing her with a guitar solo, she thinks that it suits them more, for it to be a simple and private thing between just the two of them. They're not like Yukina and Lisa, with the songstress proposing during their last live as high school students, singing _Hidamari Rhodonite_ to the bassist. She and Tsugumi are simple, like when Tsugumi confessed to her right after a baking class, or when Sayo bought her a pair of sunflower hair clips for their first month, or when it had been Sayo's birthday and the perfect gift that Tsugumi had given her was to spend the day together in her house, Tsugumi baking a small cake just for her.

It's plain and simple, without all the unnecessary drama that Himari's TV shows always have so plenty of, and Sayo likes it that way.

“...Sayo?”

Sayo blinks, seeing Tsugumi's concerned face directed at her.

“You've been spacing out a lot lately,” Tsugumi remarks, her brows scrunching up in worry, “Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me, right?”

Sayo can't help but smile. “I know. I was just thinking...” she pauses again, burying her face in Tsugumi's neck before answering, “I love it when you can spend the day with me and Pochi. I guess… I guess I've been missing you these past few weeks.”

“I'm sorry,” Tsugumi responds by rubbing a palm against Sayo's back. “I know we haven't seen each other much because I'm always studying or trying to complete some requirement for one of my classes, but the semester is ending soon. I'll be sure to come by often after my last exam next week.”

Sayo shakes her head, effectively rubbing her face against Tsugu's nape. “It's not your fault. I know your busy, but…” Sayo leans away slightly, causing Tsugu to do the same, she puts a hand inside her pocket, grabbing the box and nervously fiddling with it. “W-what I mean is… even if you're busy, we can still—Pochi and I can...”

Sayo trails off when Pochi approaches them, his face absolutely covered with peanut butter as he happily licks his nose.

Tsugumi giggles at the sight of her messy dog. “Pochi is so cute, even when he's covered in peanut butter!”

...okay, Sayo completely agrees, but… she had been about to say it!

Regretfully, Tsugumi gets off Sayo's lap to stand up, scooping upPochi in her arms. “I'll go wash his face. Can you clean up his mess in the mean time, Sayo?”

She looks at the now empty cake container that, just a few minutes before, contained a full cake. There are now peanut butter and cake crumbs all over her floor. Sayo just sighs. “Alright.”

So much for the right timing.

* * *

 

With her floor and her dog clean, Sayo takes her place back on her spot on the floor, leaning against the mini couch she has. Tsugumi is putting away the various treats and toys that she's bought Pochi (as if Sayo doesn't spoil him enough), and Pochi is sitting by her, staring expectantly at Tsugumi with his tail wagging all because he heard the rattling sound of dog treats.

Thankfully, Tsugumi actually exercises restraint and doesn't cave in to Pochi's cuteness. Pity. If Pochi had only begged Sayo for treats, she'd have happily given him an entire package of it. It is his birthday after all. Also, Sayo is weak to his begging face, something Tsugumi is very aware of. Tsugumi always gives her strict instructions on when to reward Pochi, and so far, Sayo has only broken it twice.

…twice this week.

What Tsugumi doesn't know won't hurt her.

“Have you met up with Chisato-san lately?” Tsugumi closes Sayo's kitchen cupboard, as she asks. She picks up Pochi as she approaches Sayo. “Hina-san texted me a photo with Leon last week. Apparently, she's been too busy for the past few weeks to walk him, so she's been asking other people to play with him.”

“Ah, Hina did mention that.” Sayo recalls the, admittedly, cute picture of her sister and Chisato's golden retriever. Immediately after receiving the picture, Hina had called her, rambling about getting Pochi and Leon to play together when Chisato gets a break because _'Chisato-chan looks so ruuun~ with Leon and gagaaan~ when she plays catch with him! So won't it be even more badaaam if you and Pochi hang out with them?'_

Sayo still doesn't understand Hina's sound effects half the time, but she can easily agree that two dogs is better for one's stress levels than one.

“I'll call her next week. Hina mentioned Shiragasi-san won't finish her shooting until Thursday.”

“That's good. As much as I love to hang out with Pochi, he needs dog companions too,” Tsugumi says as she rubs Pochi's belly. She has him cradled in her arms like a baby, at the same time, using her free hand to give Pochi a belly rub. Pochi looks like he's in bliss.

Tch, smug dog. Sayo doesn't understand why he wouldn't let her do that to him. He always squirms way too much when she tries, as if he's scaredhe'll fall. Honestly, it's a bit insulting. It's not like she'll drop him.

“I was searching for cake recipes for dogs yesterday, and I found some interesting articles about dog owners.”

“Were you watching those awful buzz videos again?”

Tsugumi blushes a little, hugging Pochi closer to her chest. “I-I was reading! And they're not that bad.”

“Whatever you say...”

Tsugumi sighs, a cute pout on her face, beforesitting down near the low table whilst facing Sayo. She puts Pochi down on her lap, and there, the dog settled, his belly facing up for more belly rubs “Anyway,I saw this article yesterday, about someone who has adog whose girlfriend made him pick.”

Sayo's eyebrow rose at her words. “...pick what?”

“Well, apparently, his girlfriend really doesn't like his dog, so she went all ' _either the dog goes or I do_ ',”

Sayo tilts her head. “Why would she do such a thing?”

“I know! Really, I didn't think people like those exist, right, Pochi? How can anyone not love someone as cute as you?”

Sayo watches Tsugumi as she pampers the dog with morecuddles. But Tsugumi's story isn't finished, and Sayo, whilst having this foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach, is a bit curious. “So uhm… what did he do?”

“I mean, obviously, he did the right thing.” Tsugumi replies happily, her focus still fully on Pochi. That lucky dog... “And after reading that, I was sure Sayo-san would do the right thing too.”

Sayo blinks, surprised and a little uncertain on how she should react to that. Certainly, the _right thing_ is completely dependent on the situation, right? But… what kind of monster would abandon their dog in _any_ situation? On the other hand, if it's Tsugumi, would she really do something so horrible? Possibly. If, for some reason, Tsugumi wants her to destroy her guitar, she'd probably do it.

It's a good thing Tsugumi loves Pochi and would absolutely never ask her to pick between them.

But then, Tsugumi glances at her. She's noticed Sayo's silence, and, by the blank look on her face, she's also seen the apparent conflict on Sayo's face.

Sayo can already feel the intense wave of disappointment from Tsugumi, all because she hesitated.

Tsugumi stares flatly at her, her voice cold. “Sayo-san...”

Sayo can feel a bead of nervous sweat trail down the back of her neck. “...y-yes?”

“You _will_ do the right thing,” Tsugumi's eyes sharpen with each word. “Right?”

Sayo can't take it. She ends up averting her eyes to the side. “W-well…” She can feel her girlfriend's stare digging into her, and yet, no matter how much she thinks of it, she doesn't know what answer would make Tsugumi happy. Heck, neither answer would make Sayo happy, so why can't she just pick neither?

So, even though it's shameful, and she knows that Tsugumi is most definitely not going to be happy about this, Sayo just asks, “What is… the right thing to do…?”

“Sayo-san...”

Sayo jumps at the terrifying intensity in Tsugumi's voice. She couldn't believe it. Five years of being together, and Sayo couldn't believe that Tsugumi would ever ask her the dreaded question that she's asking now.

Tsugumi stands in front of her and crosses her arms, and with an angry pout, Tsugu asks again, “Me or the dog?”

Well, there goes her plans of proposing.

Looking back and forth between her girlfriend and her son (he's not a pet!), the only thing that Sayo can think of is that she wants both of them in her life. While she's known Tsugumi longer, and she definitely loves her and wants to spend the rest of her life with her… Pochi is her son! She raised him like her own, shared her food with him (mostly the carrots), skipped practice once or twice to walk him, and he's… he absolutely cannot be replaced! Sayo would kill everyone and then herself if anything ever happens to her fur baby.

“I-I'm sorry! I can never pick one over the other…”

Tsugumi pouts in this very disapproving way, and it makes Sayo shrink into her seat. Pochi, probably sensing his mom's distress, clambers onto her lap and snuggles her. Tsugumi seems to melt at the sight before letting out a sigh.

“Really, Sayo-san, while I'll never make you _actually_ choose, you should definitely, in this very unlikely hypothetical scenario, pick Pochi!”

The best way to express Sayo's thoughts right now would probably be _'?????'_ and it reflects into her speech because all she manages is a dumb “…uuuuhhhhh…”

“You're everything to Pochi! Girlfriends come and go. Even if we break up, you'll be able to find a new girlfriend because Sayo-san is just that amazing! But Pochi will lose his mom, and he'll be very sad. So you must definitely, absolutely, pick Pochi over me if I ever threaten to break up with you over him.”

“But I don't want us to ever break up.”

Tsugumi, for the first time in that conversation, looks undeniably caught off guard. She blinks blankly once, before uttering a confused “E-eh?”

Sayo starts to feel warm, and she knows she's most likely blushing right now, but hearing Tsugumi talk about a very unlikely hypothetical scenario where they break up… well, Sayo doesn't like it at all.

“I love you.” She says with as much conviction as she did the first time she said it, back when they were still in high school, and Sayo is about to graduate and move for college, and they didn't know how to deal with the distance. She says it the same way back when she wrapped her arms around Tsugumi from behind after waking up the morning of the first time they spent the night alone together, and she found her beautiful girlfriend wearing her pajamas while cooking them breakfast. She says it as seriously as she did after their first serious fight, and after they made love for the first time. She says it in the very same way she says it whenever they say goodbye after every simple date or when they tell each other good luck before each live, and every time Sayo looks at Tsugumi and she feels like her heart is going to burst from joy.

“I love you so much, Tsugumi. And I love Pochi too, of course, but so do you.” She glances down at her beloved dog who swiftly licks her chin in response. It makes her smile, and she looks back at Tsugumi who only makes her smile wider. “Which is why I love you even more. I know this is quite sudden, and you haven't even graduated college yet, but I've thought about this a lot, and...” She takes a deep breath. “I want to be with you forever so we can both love Pochi together.”

Tsugumi's face is red, and her eyes are a little teary as she covers her mouth with her hands. “S-Sayo… are you...”

She takes the small box from her pocket and flicks it open with one hand. She can feel her ears burning, but with Pochi's warmth on her stomach, and Tsugumi's shocked yet excited gaze, she manages not to stutter. “Please give me the honour of being your wife.”

To Sayo's horror, Tsugumi really starts crying, with all the tears and hiccuping. She isn't sure what to do, so she quickly but gently moved Pochi from her lap and onto the floor (the box still clutched in one hand) with the full intention to at least give her girlfriend a hug.

But before she can accomplish what she's planning, Tsugumi drops onto her lap and embraces her tightly. Sayo can feel Tsugumi trembling as her neck becomes wet with tears, and Sayo freezes, not knowing how she should react to whatever's happening.

Suddenly, her lips meet with Tsugumi's. It takes her a second to realize that Tsugumi's kissing her, but once she does, she pulls the girl closer, kissing back just as fiercely and tasting Tsugumi's tears in her tongue.

They only separate when they're both out of breath, and even then, their foreheads remain connected, and Sayo is grateful because she desperately needs Tsugumi close to her.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Tsugumi smiling brightly at her, her cheeks still tear-stained but flushed and so _so beautiful_. “I love you too, Sayo. And yes, I will definitely marry you and raise Pochi with you.”

It feels like the first time she played a chord, or the first time Roselia truly played as a band, or when Tsugumi asked her out to their first date, or when they kissed the first time under a streetlight.

Slowly, she moves her arms from around Tsugumi to show her the ring again, and with her hands trembling, she takes it from its box and tries to put it on Tsugumi's ring finger.

 _Try_ being the keyword.

Tsugumi giggles, but she covers Sayo's shaking hand with her own and together, they put around Tsugumi's finger the promise of their future together.

* * *

 

They're about to kiss again when Pochi squeezes himself between them. Sayo almost feels annoyed (because really, all she wants is to spend the rest of the day celebrating with her now fiancée), but when Tsugumi laughs and happily pets him, she realizes that this is what her future looks like.

Sayo just smiles. She doesn't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A family can be two band girls and a dog
> 
> i have 3 other draft stories for SayoTsugu and even more for MisaKanon and MisaKoko but somehow, this is the story that I managed to complete first.... probably because this is also the shortest hahaha
> 
> The dog mentioned in the fic is based on our own dog which is half shitzu and half poodle. He's adorbs. But he really likes bread and not carrots (nah, he'll eat anything haha)
> 
> i didn't wanna tag YukiLisa or TomoSaya because... well, they were just mentioned. Also, yes, Yukina proposed to Lisa, and Tomoe proposed to Saya but she said no. I actually have a draft for that, which might end up as a "4 times Tomoe proposed and 1 time Saya did". Not sure yet
> 
> I should probably write a MisaKanon for the next event........
> 
> Thanks fo reading~


End file.
